<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To My Wife! by rinskiroo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573138">To My Wife!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo'>rinskiroo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Shattered Empire, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Gen, Ogling your own wife, the start of an ot3?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara Dune and Kes Dameron bond over an appreciation for Shara Bey and beers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara Dune &amp; Kes Dameron, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To My Wife!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today's pairing was Cara and Kes, but then everyone just loves Shara.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“To my mom!” Cara Dune announces to the gaggle of freedom fighters gathered in the cramped, dimly lit room they use as a canteen.</p>
<p>“To the moms!” Kes Dameron, her chosen drinking buddy for the night, echoes.  He’s one of the Pathfinders, but not the jar-headed, thrill-seeking sort, and Cara decides he’s pretty okay.</p>
<p>“To Bernard!” Cara cries with another thrust of the mug in her hand.</p>
<p>“Bernard!” Kes and the crowd repeat.  Bernard had been in her platoon, but he died a year ago.  None of these lot know who he was, but they celebrate his name all the same.</p>
<p>“To Antilles!”</p>
<p>“Hey!  I’m not dead!” a voice from across the room yells back.  A roar of laughter follows along with a wave of cheers until everyone returns to their refills and immediate company.</p>
<p>“To my wife!” Kes calls out, and the cute brunette he’s referencing turns to grin and shake her head at him before turning back to her own conversation.</p>
<p>“To Dameron’s wife!” Cara trumpets, slapping her new friend on the shoulder, nearly knocking him off his chair.  The rest of the crowd seems to have moved on from their call and repeat game though, and they’re starting to look like the drunk fools they are.  “Ah, these mooks, ignoring true beauty!”</p>
<p>“That’s right!  She’s the prettiest!” Kes declares, slamming his mug down on the table and sloshing liquid on his hand.</p>
<p>“Aye!” Cara agrees heartily.</p>
<p>“And the smartest!”</p>
<p>“Aye!” Starfigher pilots probably should be smart, Cara agrees.</p>
<p>“And she’s got the <em>finest</em> ass in this whole blasted galaxy!”</p>
<p>“Aye!” Cara slams her mug into Kes’ and they take giant gulps of what’s left of the bottom shelf swill that’s been procured for their celebration.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Kes drops his elbows to the table and leans over towards Cara, fixing her with a very serious, and very drunk, look.  “You lookin’ at my wife’s ass?”</p>
<p>“You know it,” Cara says with a laugh.  “No one else can fill out those ugly, orange flight suits like Shara Bey!”</p>
<p>“That—” Kes points a finger at her and sways slightly, then slams his hand down on the table, “is the Force-fucking truth!”</p>
<p>They’re allowed only a few seconds more of their raucous ogling before the target of their affection saunters over and starts to pull her husband from his seat.  “All right, I think you two might be at your limit.  Let’s get you to bed, soldier.”</p>
<p>“You have the best ideas, babe,” Kes slurs as he plants a sloppy kiss on her her cheek.</p>
<p>“Can you put me to bed, too?” Cara asks, just as forward as it sounds.</p>
<p>Shara Bey fixes her with a gaze that Cara, in her intoxicated state, can’t quite determine if it’s curious, suspicious, annoyed, or intrigued.  Internally, she shrugs—miss all the shots you don’t take, right?</p>
<p>“Come on, Cara,” Shara says with a grunt as she slides her other arm under Cara’s and, with surprising strength for such a slight woman, pulls her out of her chair.  “Can’t have you wandering the base sexually harassing anyone else.”</p>
<p>“Aw, jealous?” Cara teases, and again Shara grins and shakes her head.  Cara smiles wide and smacks Kes on the back of the head behind Shara’s back and wonders if maybe her shot didn’t miss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>